


my darling, my dear, let me be for you

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Academic Voyeurism?, Archivist!Jon, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Untouched, Commanding!Archivist, Established Relationship, M/M, Needy Elias, Soft!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: For them, for Jon, for The Archivist, Elias would do anything. He had devoted his heart, mind, and soul to be their Heart. He loved them as they were. He would do anything for them, even display himself like this, fuck himself open on cheap plastic if it meant that they would forever keep looking at him.-The Archivist and Jon were beings of Knowing. They wanted to know and they wanted to Know. The things the Knew were things to be written down and preserved. This...this was something that they had to see. They would never experience this themselves, but they wanted to know what it was like for someone else.-Or, in the darkness of their room, Jon and Elias learn more about each other.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias/The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	my darling, my dear, let me be for you

**Author's Note:**

> I think I explained it decently in the fic but Jon and The Archivist are asexual (as per canon) but they both are curious as to what the act of sex is and why people like it. Jon and The Archivist have different boundaries, but for both of them it's an academic interesting, not to get off. (The Archivist just likes making Elias sob cause he can.)
> 
> -
> 
> I just wanted to write some jonelias with bossy Archivist and needy, obedient Elias. Elias is so very needy and greedy for JonArchivist's attention. Also to give Elias all the pretty things....

“ _Shh, shh. It’s alright. Just breathe through it.”_

Sobbing into the emerald pillow his head was resting on, Elias nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

“ _Good boy. Such a precious, precious boy. Now, why don’t you move that button?”_

In his mind, multiple Eyes glowed brighter as Elias’s body trembled at the command. No, never a command with his Jon, his Archivist. Always a request. Even when Elias had told them at the start that he would do whatever they wanted, they always phrased their words as a request.

Missing the first time, it took him a couple of seconds to focus on the small nondescript remote in his hand before he finally caught his thumb on the only button on the remote. Pressing it, he shouted as a hard and fast rush of vibrations assaulted his body. Fresh tears trekked down his flushed cheeks and he clamped his thighs together tightly, which only served to amplify the vibrations as the dildo was pushed further into him.

“E-Elias?” A scarred hand came into his blurred view and carded through his hair, so soft compared to the other stimulations pressed upon his body. Looking up, he caught the worried look on Jon’s faces, The Archivist’s glow missing from his perpetually tired eyes.

“Ah-It’s okay, I’m okay. Just a lit-hah!-tle surprised, that’s all. I think I might have -hah, fuck…- moved up too many settings at once. I’m okay dear one, I promise.”

Despite his words, he didn’t turn the vibrator down, even when he reached a shaking ringed hand up to cradle Jon’s face.

“How are you feeling, beloved? You’re not uncomfortable, are you? Remember that you can call this off at any time, don’t worry about me.”

Giving the blonde a shy smile, Jon’s hand moved from Elias’s hair to his clenched hand. Gently running his index finger over strained fingers, Jon shook his head. Elias shuddered when Jon’s eyes narrowed, glowing for just a moment. When he blinked, the glow was gone, and Jon was looking at his face.

“No, I’m okay. Uh, we’re okay? Yea. That sounds right. This...it’s a learning experience for The Archivist and uh, for myself, I guess. I think The Archivist does like ordering you around though. I tried to tell it to lay off, but well…”

As Jon’s blush grew redder, Elias laughed through his moans. Though now the same person, Jonathan Sims and The Archivist were two very different personalities. Normally, Jon somewhat enjoyed bossing people around while The Archivist preferred to watch, but in a scenario like this (where neither Jon nor The Archivist had any inclination to participate but still wanted to be present with Elias, learning opportunity or not), Jon relinquished his bossiness to The Archivist while the man preferred to simply watch.

“I do live to serve both of you Jon. Whatever you want-” Elias didn’t get to finish before Jon’s hand shot out and buried itself in Elias’s curled hair. Groaning, he couldn’t stop the happy sigh that escaped him as he was dragged up to come face to face with The Archivist.

“ _What we want, is for you to continue. Hurry, our Heart, I am growing impatient.”_

“And…hah!...Jon? Don’t be greedy, Archivist. It’s unbecoming of you.”

“ _Are you purposely disobeying me?”_

Rapidly shaking his head, Elias slide one hand up his chest and the other toward his ass. Gripping the base of the vibrator, he breathed in deeply and pulled it out almost all the way, fingers circling his nipple as he braced himself. As he released his breath and took another, he prepared himself for the intrusion when he was surprised by soft lips kissing him.

There was no glow in front of him, but he heard the command he needed to hear in his mind.

_‘Now.’_

Waiting until Jon pulled away, Elias cried out as he shoved the vibrator back into himself, pinching his nipple as he did. In front of him, he could practically feel the combined gaze of Jon and The Archivist watching his face. As he continued to the move the vibrator in and out of his hole, their gaze never left his face, eyes drinking in every expression he made. Mentally relinquishing the hold on keeping most of what he was feeling off his face, he let every sensation he was feeling express on his face.

The effect was instant. In the lowly lit room, the golden glow of Jon’s Archivist markings glimmered as The Archivist opened more of it’s Eyes. The sight had Elias arching, unbearably pleased that he made his Archivist happy. The hands resting on his face had him shivering with the knowledge that even if Jon’s personality had been overtaken by The Archivist, he was still there, pleased with him.

As he rocked his hips back against the bed, back arched away from the silk sheets, he felt himself edge closer and closer, the rapid fast sensations of the vibrator, that endless seeking gaze of The Archivist, and Jon’s soft touch all combining to drag his brain and down into a pleasure filled haze. Reaching a hand down to stroke himself, he gasped when his hand was pulled back and held tight against the bed. Looking to the side, Elias’s eyes widened when he saw an ethereal gold cuff and loose chain wrapped around his wrist. When he looked at his other wrist, he saw a matching one there as well. With watering eyes, he turned back to look at The Archivist. The hand on his cheek gave a gentle squeeze in response.

_“I am curious, to see what you are capable of under our gaze.”_

“W-what?”

“ _I would like to know if you can come just as you are. Just artificial stimulation and our gaze.”_ Elias swallowed hard, forcing himself to not arch into the hand that was idly wandering down his side, not to incite pleasure but simply to learn. He threw his head back and moaned when rough nails scratched lightly at his side, the several golden Eye earrings on his ears softly clinking together at the motion.

“ _Hm, very curious.”_

“Y-yes!”

“ _Oh?”_

“Hah…ah…y-yes. I will. Anything for…hah…the both of you.”

The Archivist smiled ruefully at the obedience of his Heart while the hand that was still on his face reached up to lightly bury itself in Elias’s curled hair, petting softly.

“ _I shall provide something for you, since I am asking you for this.”_

“Wha-“ With a shriek Elias arched, heels pushing harshly into the mattress at the images that came rushing into mind. They were all of him, in various states of dress (but always clothed), next to either Jon or The Archivist. With Jon, he was casually leaning over the other man at his desk, handing Jon something. Whatever it was had Jon smiling and reaching up to lightly pat his cheek in thanks. That image bled quickly into another one, this time it was The Archivist at the desk, Eyes open and Seeing as Elias laid curled up at his feet, in a coat with embroidered Eyes and a gown of made of soft fabrics with lace crowns, both motifs aglow. The Archivist’s hand was holding his hair in a tight enough grip to bodily move Elias if needed but lightly enough to not hurt. While The Archivist was quiet, Elias was reading was he assumed was follow up research. That image melted away into another scenario of him and Jon, before it swapped back to him and The Archivist.

By the time the images bled away, he was openly sobbing as his body begging for release and his mind was a haze of unbridled pleasure at being of use and loved by Jon and The Archivist.

A single tap on his hip had him collapsing onto the bed, the last bit of pressure he ended to white out his mind.

As Elias’s eyes began to close, he felt himself smile as The Archivist’s smirking gaze and bright eyes faded into Jon’s shy eyes and even shier smile. The last thing he saw was Jon mouthing ‘rest’ before darkness took him.

(But even in the dark, he could see the faint glow of gold, always present in his mind.)

-

Elias wasn’t sure how long he had been passed out for, but when he awoke, Jon was resting next to him. Carefully removing the vibrator from himself, he smiled when he noticed that his chest and the front of his thighs had been cleaned. He had told Jon not to worry about any of that, but it seems that other hadn’t taken his words seriously. He knew that this sexual interest for Jon was purely academic, but for The Archivist, it sometimes toed the border of what Jon was and wasn’t okay with. Reaching out to stroke Jon’s hair, he noticed for the first time the robe that was on him. It wasn’t one of their thicker ones, instead was one of the sheer ones that Elias had kept around for the aesthetic. He would have assumed The Archivist might have put him in it, but he knew that Jon also had a proclivity for these things. Humming to himself at the thought, he gently curled Jon’s hair around his ringed finger.

“Jon, my perfect Jon, I need you to wake up for me.”

“Hm…Elias?”

Sliding his other hand into Jon’s, Elias twined their fingers together and placed a kiss to Jon’s fingertips, before leaning up to place a quick kiss on his lips. After a few kisses, Jon’s eyes opened and that little smile that Elias loved so much quirked up Jon’s lips.

“I’m here, my dear.” Cooing at the sight of Jon’s ears going red, the archivist gently reached up to touch Elias’s face, hand resting near his eyes.

“I can see that.” At Elias’s snort, he lightly tapped the man’s temple. “Hush you, I can be funny.”

“If you say so, Jon.”

“Hey! But um…” Running his index finger along Elias’s face, Jon took a breath as Elias closed his eyes and hummed at the touch. “How are you feeling? Was everything okay? I’m not sure what-“

“Jon, Jon, shh.” Leaning forward to kiss Jon again, Elias smiled when the younger eagerly returned the kiss, more awake than their first few kisses. Reluctantly pulling away, Elias placed a quick kiss to Jon’s nose before reaching down to tangle their other hands together. Pulling Jon’s hands toward him, he directed the other to wrap his arms around his head, bringing them closer together. As Jon smiled shyly at him, Elias nudged Jon’s ankle with his foot and invited him to twine their legs together. Elias grinned slyly when he felt Jon’s fingers play with the back of his robe.

“…I like this robe on you…”

“I know. I think that’s why The Archivist put me in it. I don’t think you know where I hide them.” Elias chuckled at Jon’s blush, before speaking again. “I’m fine, beloved. You did nothing that I didn’t want. I’m more worried about you. You weren’t too uncomfortable? I know that you and The Archivist have a similar set of boundaries, but its tend to be a little bit more looser than yours when it comes to sex. I just want to make sure that you’re okay with everything that happened last night. It’s your body after.”

“Oh…yea…I didn’t expect it to do some of the things it did but I was…kind of distracted by your face…you can be very expressive. It was all good for me though, please don’t worry about it too much. I’m so-“

“No.” Jon startled at Elias’s harsh tone, one that he didn’t hear too often. “I never want to hear that phrase from you regarding this matter Jon. I have told you a hundred times and I will tell you a hundred times more. _Your asexuality does not bother me and I am okay with our relationship as it is, it’s absolutely perfect. You’re perfect and everything that I have ever wanted. You have nothing to apologize for.”_

In front of him, Jon’s eyes glowed a soft gold as The Archivist rebuffed Elias’s compulsion laced words. Elias didn’t back down from the glare that The Archivist sent his way and at the quirk of a blonde eyebrow, the glow disappeared.

“…thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. Now enough of this important, serious talk, that’s for later us. Don’t look at me like that, Jon. We will be having this talk again; you aren’t getting out of it. Now, as I as saying before you pulled that face at me, you got to do all your knowing last night. Let me have my fill of knowledge now.” Jon laughed and let himself lean more into Elias’s arms.

“What do you want to know?”

“How about…how do you, Jonathan Sims, prefer your pancakes? I heard that peanut butter is a popular topping.”

“From who?” Jon’s exclamation rang loudly in their bedroom as Elias laughed as Jon went into a small lecture about the merits of certain sauces on certain pancake types, none of them being peanut butter.

Over his shoulder, Elias briefly made eye contact with one of the metal Eye sculptures in the room. The golden gem in the middle gleamed for a moment, before settling dull.

For now, it would be him and Jon, The Archivist content with what it had gathered from Elias. Whatever it wanted from the Heart next, Elias would be happy to provide, but for now, he returned his focus to Jon, the man having begun to discuss the different ways to make pancakes and why the fluffier ones were better than the thinner ones. Humming an ‘of course, dear’, in greying hair, Elias smiled and The Heart contently watched his beloved Jon, falling just a little deeper in love with him with every passing second.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be this long...whoops! But! I thought I would give y'all some soft jonelias mixed with some spicy times. I had a little too much fun writing desperate, needy Elias (as we can see)...I might make this an au with a ton of little snippets of them...I really like this fic and idea...
> 
> I'm on twitter at [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)! I tend to ramble a lot of about fics and ideas!
> 
> I will go down with Elias calling Jon dear and dearest and beloved. Watch me.


End file.
